Hollow plastic blocks with interlocking upper and lower surfaces have been used in the past for assembly into a wall structure to serve as a form for plastic concrete. The blocks serve essentially as the form for the concrete and provide no structural strength to the structure after the concrete has set. The blocks thereafter do provide permanent insulation, sound attenuation, and further facilitate the installation of electric, gas and water conduits.
Existing blocks used for the foregoing purposes often cannot maintain the poured concrete wall in straight condition, or cannot permit the pouring of a wall of any substantial height. This was because the interlocking surfaces of the blocks are inadequate to maintain the great weight of the plastic concrete. The assembled plastic form blocks often move to a condition of disalignment, and sometimes fail altogether before the concrete has set.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide a block for concrete wall form construction which will permit substantial interlocking surfaces with adjacent blocks to permit the forming for concrete walls of substantial length and height, and which will maintain the proper alignment thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a block for concrete wall form construction which has an increased interlocking surface to strengthen the assemblage with like blocks to create a form for a poured concrete wall.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a block for concrete wall form construction which will easily accommodate elongated lengths of reinforcing steel.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a block for concrete wall form construction which has indices means on the outside surface thereof to permit the insertion of utility lines and boxes.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.